


let the melodies fade into starlight

by Caesium0810



Series: saimota week 2020! [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Music, Shuichi is so in love, Thunder - Freeform, everyone likes music, everyone plays orchestra, i'm not sure if kaito knows sk, kaede plays piano, percussionists are important, shuichi is very gay, summary might be misleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesium0810/pseuds/Caesium0810
Summary: He felt his every breath synchronize with Kaito’s, as if they were riding the rolling crests and troughs together, Kaito holding him firmly with every surge and dip in the water. Shuichi would brave any storm just to be with him, to hold his hand, to have him by his side.As long as Kaito held him close, he was happy to snuggle in his warmth for a little while more.(aka: shuichi brings the thunder)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Series: saimota week 2020! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750813
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41
Collections: That Writing Place Fic Drop





	let the melodies fade into starlight

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 of saimota week 2020!
> 
> prompt: flowers/thunder
> 
> i don't know how to write ships lol 'tis hard but hopefully this brings something unexpected to the table sksjkjskjjjj it's a very random idea that i just thought of on a whim literally today? and idk if it's well-executed but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i spent my whole day on this now shut up and read w (jkjk i love y'all) (i'm just happy i posted this before midnight)

“And now, in her first orchestral debut, we have Kaede Akamatsu, a talented pianist who has won numerous international awards since childhood. Tonight, she will be performing the Piano Concerto in B Flat which she composed herself. The piece depicts a stormy night at sea with roaring thunder and violent waves crashing down on the jagged cliffs. In the end, the storm clouds part to reveal a night sky full of stars. Originally, Akamatsu…”

Kaede turned to her two friends backstage as the master of ceremony continued introducing her debut work. “I’m so excited, you guys! I never thought this would actually happen…”

“I’m so glad for you! Your dress looks amazing, by the way,” Shuichi said shyly, wringing his hands in anticipation. His palms were sweating again, and why wouldn’t they be? Kaede had asked him to play what was possibly the most important part in her piece, bar her own… what if he messed up somehow? What if he accidentally missed a bar? What if his mallets slipped from his fingers mid-roll? What if he fainted in the middle of a movement? It was just too embarrassing even to think about.

Kaito seemed to share his thoughts. “Hey, Akamatsu, are you sure it’s a good idea to have me conduct?” He twiddled his conductor’s baton in between two fingers, head tilted to one side. Shuichi couldn’t help but notice how Kaito’s tailcoat, an elegant shade of lilac that faded into dark amethyst at the tails, gleamed in the white light, and how his plum-coloured bow tie matched his hair. His gaze involuntarily moved up to Kaito’s face, admiring his sharp jawline, his warm yet enticing eyes…

“Of course I’m sure!” Kaede’s voice cut through his fantasies. “You guys, I’ve been telling you since day one-- It’s always been my dream to perform on stage with my friends! You two are the best partners I could ever ask for, and all those rehearsals have done nothing but affirm my faith in you both. You’re gonna be great out there!” She gave Kaito and Shuichi a quick group hug. “So let’s do our best, okay?” Right then, a member of the crew beckoned Kaede over for some last check-ups, leaving Kaito and Shuichi alone.

“Any last thoughts before they raise the curtains?” Kaito asked Shuichi with his signature grin.

“I’m just worried I won’t be able to see you- your baton from the back of the stage,” Shuichi’s face flushed red as he realized what he’d almost said out loud. In truth, he did so enjoy looking at Kaito-- Kaito, as he moved in the spotlight, eyebrows dancing up and down with gusto when he gestured energetically for the strings to play with more passion. Kaito, as he swayed from side to side, feeling the emotions in the music as they washed over the room. Kaito, when he let out a laugh after rehearsal, joking about how, with the power of Kaede’s music, he could make the ocean waves lift him all the way up to the moon. It was during those moments when Shuichi himself felt like soaring through the clouds, his heart brimming with ecstasy.

“Don’t worry about it, man,” Kaito said, ruffling Shuichi’s hair. “I’ll be keeping both my eyes on you the entire time. Just watch my every move and you’ll be good to go.” Shuichi smiled, having meant to do exactly that anyway. “Even if you screw up, you can just laugh about it later! You gotta believe in yourself, man!” Kaito lifted Shuichi’s chin gently so that the two made eye contact, and Shuichi felt himself getting absorbed into his lilac eyes once more. As the orchestra members began slowly filing through the backstage curtain and out into the spotlights, Shuichi reluctantly pulled away from Kaito’s fingers and followed the other percussionists onstage.

_I won’t let you down._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kaito walked out confidently, baton in hand, and bowed to the audience. As the applause faded, he turned around to face the orchestra, looking over every eager face. He looked at the concertmaster, who was leaning forward in his seat. He looked at Kaede, who was glowing with pride as she smoothed her dress. His gaze swept to the back of the stage, and he locked eyes with Shuichi, whose grey eyes sparkled when they met Kaito’s own lilac ones. He took the liberty to send Shuichi the slightest wink, making the latter giggle a bit, and the self-doubt and worry which usually flooded his complexion momentarily vanished. Somehow, even though they were twenty-six feet apart, Kaito felt like there was nothing in between them at all. He nodded firmly and raised his baton, leading the orchestra to sound out the first powerful note.

As the orchestra played, Shuichi stood behind the set of timpani as he waited for his cue, torn between closing his eyes and immersing himself in the wonderful music and keeping them open to look at Kaito. Shuichi was entranced. With every flick of Kaito’s hands, he could almost feel waves crashing against the shore as the clashes of cymbals washed over him. Where Kaede’s fingers danced gracefully across the keys, the tip of Kaito’s baton twirled, creating splashes of water that seemed to carry Shuichi’s soul far, far away. He pictured the storm becoming stronger and stronger as Kaito’s movements grew more intense with every beat, dark clouds converging and casting shadows upon the wild, open ocean. It was his time.

_Three._

Shuichi locked eyes with Kaito as the orchestra came to a climax, the strings building up their tremolo with notes that crept higher and higher.

_Two._

The trumpets and trombones blasted away in a magnificent display of power. Shuichi lifted his mallets, gripping them tightly as he felt his every breath synchronize with Kaito’s, as if they were riding the rolling crests and troughs together, Kaito holding him firmly with every surge and dip in the water. Shuichi would brave any storm just to be with him, to hold his hand, to have him by his side. Strength rushed through his arms as he was filled with energy. Kaito lifted his baton.

_One._

It was time to bring the thunder.

Shuichi brought the mallet heads against the drumhead in a vigorous torrent of motion, sending an impossibly loud thunder-like rumble cutting through the sounds of all the other instruments and reverberating throughout the concert hall. The audience let out a collective gasp as their seats shook with the vibrations which emanated from the timpani. Seeing the surprised faces looking up at him in awe, Shuichi smiled in wonder too, and he couldn’t help but notice Kaito beaming proudly and shooting him a secret thumbs-up from the conductor’s podium.

_When the stars in their eyes lit up and their faces shone with delight, it was the first time Shuichi realized that he, too, could create miracles._

Kaito watched as Shuichi’s slight figure hammered relentlessly on the set of timpani. He could feel the two of them breathing in sync, each movement matching the other’s as the music marched on boldly. Yes, this was Kaede’s concerto, but seeing Shuichi put his full energy into every note, beads of sweat dotting his brow, and feeling the passion that radiated from him, Kaito felt like Shuichi was truly the star of the show. Today, his sidekick was different. Today, he gave it his all, and boy, was he incredible to watch. Today, Shuichi shone with a light that was almost as bright as the Luminary of the Stars himself.

As the fury of the storm finally began to die down and Kaede’s fingertips tickled the piano keys to create a picture of storm clouds melting into a beautiful starry sky, Kaito lifted his hands and closed them gently in a circular motion, concluding the piece. He chuckled lightly as Shuichi looked up at him, his grey eyes twinkling with pride and amazement, and wished he could cuddle the smaller boy in his arms.

_You were spectacular, Shuichi._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The applause rang on as Kaede and Kaito took what was probably a tenth bow in the front of the stage. Amidst the cheering, an audience member in the front handed Kaito a bouquet of blue bellflowers. The petals had a light, sweet fragrance to them, and Kaito couldn’t help but think that the way the buds shyly opened up to reveal the beauty within reminded him of a certain someone. He beckoned Shuichi over encouragingly, and when Shuichi tentatively made his way towards his friends, he found himself getting tackled into a fierce hug from Kaito. Shuichi was somewhat embarrassed in front of the hundreds of cheering audience members, but as long as Kaito held him close, he was happy to snuggle in his warmth for a little while more.

“You light up my world, Shuichi,” Kaito said quietly whilst fondly ruffling Shuichi’s hair, carefully placing a sapphire-coloured petal between two strands of midnight blue. Shuichi looked up at Kaito, and in that moment, with Kaito’s hand resting firmly on his shoulder and his warm lilac eyes making the entire universe come to a stop, Shuichi felt like he was truly seeing Kaito for the first time. He was as beautiful as all the constellations in the heavens, if the stars were to lean down to Earth and kiss Shuichi, if the planets were to sing him softly to sleep as he marveled in their wonder. He’d think back to this day for as long as he lived, but there was something he still had to say to complete the moment. He leaned in closer.

“I love you, Kaito.”

**Author's Note:**

> surprise!! this is a subject area i'm quite familiar with (well, yes and no; i'm a strings person) and it was great to be able to incorporate it into a piece of writing. writing this was fun and i think i'm slowly re-grasping how to do descriptions and stuff lol even though the plot itself is a bit messy this time, I think? hhh I'm bad
> 
> also sorry kaede ;; again i didn't really plan this and now i feel like i've neglected her lolol i promise i didn't mean to!!
> 
> feedback is appreciated!
> 
> again, prompt was flowers/thunder i apologize if the ties to the prompt are a bit loose but i did try to think of something that'd include both concepts, and i hope this was worth a read :)
> 
> (i probably won't be posting a fic for tomorrow's prompt as i think i'll be drawing, so catch me on my tumblr @caesium0810)
> 
> cheers, kiri


End file.
